


he definitely regrets everything

by piscough



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscough/pseuds/piscough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when he wants to high five Satsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he definitely regrets everything

**Author's Note:**

> i love theeeeem okay. and i don't own knb. cross-posted on tumblr.

Aomine is totally not freaking out. Seriously.

"So, Satsuki," Aomine coughs and takes a deep breath before rubbing his temple nervously, saying, "Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful.”

Okay, maybe just a little.

There’s a long, awkward pause where Satsuki stiffens and Aomine deadpans. He growls, remembering the fact that the day before, Kise had fed him some pick up lines that he guaranteed would make any girl swoon. But, seriously, they all are lame. Aomine regrets everything.

"Well," Satsuki, finally, says. She has the good sense to look guilty. “You’re hilarious.”

"I don’t see what’s so entertaining." He snorts, flattening himself against the wall. They are in the locker room, anyway. It’s a good thing that everyone has left. "My apologies. I should’ve known that Kise is a pure idiot."

She blinks, once, twice. “Wha— what are you talking about, Dai-chan? I'm afraid I don't get it.”

Aomine sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets, and rolls his eyes. “You really are a moron.”

Satsuki gags, putting her hand over her chest, “I’m nothing if not a bleeding heart.”

"I really want to high five you,” Aomine walks closer, leaning until their hips line up, “isn’t it obvious that I like you?” and puts his hands on her waist.

She chokes, trying so hard not to look nervous, hands on his chest, “So sweet. And it strangely rhymes.”

" _Uh-huh_ , praise me more." He retorts, a lazy grin spreading across his face. "And, your answer is?" he nips at her throat gently.

"I.. would like to see you being yourself."

"Wha-" he stops only to stare at her quizzically and frowns deeply.

She rolls her eyes, “The confession, please. The one you did, it sounded way old.”

There was a pause before he exhales a little dramatically, “Okay, _sure_ , why not,” he then tightens his grip on her waist, “I’ll do it _my way_.”

And Satsuki’s face brightens.

"Well, I like you. Have sex with me. _Ha_."

Satsuki doesn’t think, she shoves at him and immediately regrets it because apparently he is made of rock, and says, “ _D-bag_.”

* * *

 

The next day, Aomine has to hold the urge not to stab himself with a cutter in his bag when he comes to the basketball club room only to be laughed at. Wakamatsu is the loudest and he swears if he doesn’t kill him after practice, he is not Aomine.

"SERIOUSLY. A LAME PICK UP LINE!?"

"Oh, shut up, you ass.”

He then glares at Satsuki whose lips curve upwards into a smile, toothy and wide and _her_ , Aomine wonders how the hell everyone can ever think she is anything less than human.

And he definitely still regrets everything.


End file.
